


Just Another Night At Babylon

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, pov fic, timeline: late season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: Exactly what's written on the tin: Babylon, music, Brian. And Justin, of course.





	Just Another Night At Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2009. 
> 
> The prompt: include these 4 words in the story - silver, Spring, smile, silly.

Babylon. Loud music playing; hot bodies dancing, stroking, grinding; smell of sweat and arousal. Babylon. My kingdom.

I make my way through the multitude of guys dancing and head towards the bar. Mikey’s there with Theodore, Emmett already lost somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. Or maybe already on his knees in the backroom having found the Perfect Man of the hour.

I kiss Michael’s lips, steal Ted’s beer laughing when he scowls, and then I casually lean against the bar, sipping my stolen drink, watching my kingdom’s movements. Silver seems to be the theme tonight. Silver are the microscopic shorts the go-go boys are wearing, silver-colored is the confetti raining down from the ceiling.

“Come on, Brian,” Michael yells in my ear, “Let’s dance.”

I shake my head. I want to watch. I want to survey the whole place with my eyes, I want to find the hottest guys and then pick and choose some of them for the night. Mickey’s pouting now, but I’m not ready to go to the dance floor, so I ask him to tell me about his day. He can talk, and I can pretend to listen while I keep looking for my prey.

Suddenly, the bodies part and I see him. Blond head, shirt open to reveal his naked chest with silver confetti stuck on it, and the most amazing bubble butt history remembers. Justin. What the hell is he doing here on a school night? Isn’t Deb supposed to watch him? 

Then I remember, spring break has just begun. The lad is free as a bird for a while. ‘Great,’ I think, ‘This will give him more time to stalk me.’ Although, he doesn’t really seem interested in stalking me right there and then. He has an equally half naked guy glued to his hips, grinding his cock into Justin’s, and the boy doesn’t exactly seem to mind. 

“Aren’t you proud of your little protégé, Bri?” Theodore’s voice shakes me from my musings, and I look at him. “Looks like he really knows how to attract attention for himself, doesn’t he?”

I just raise my eyebrow, smirk at him, and finish his beer in one swig. Then I turn around and steer myself towards the stairs to the catwalk. There, I’m thinking, I’ll have a better view of the place and the boys. Michael tries to call me and stop me, but I pretend not to hear him. Once upstairs, I lean on the rail of the catwalk and watch the silver rain bathe my kingdom and my subjects.

Taking a good look at the dance floor, I think I see a couple of guys with potential. Definitely worthy of a second look. Later. Now… my eyes seem to have only one specific target. And fuck me if I can understand why. The trick dancing with Justin is now licking his neck. I have a clear view of the whole scene since the trick’s back is at me, and I can clearly see Justin’s outstretched neck caressed by that tongue. Justin’s eyes are closed; he doesn’t seem to want the trick to stop soon.

My cock grows hard in my pants despite everything… and it hardens even more when, after my second try at ignoring the lad and concentrating on the other guys crowding Babylon, I inevitably get back to watch Justin and found that his eyes are now open and he’s staring up at me. He’s smiling. That fucking megawatt smile of his. And yet he hasn’t stopped grinding his hips into the trick’s. I hold his eyes with mine, I refuse to let him look away.

But then, “Kinney,” someone says beside me. I throw a glance in the voice’s direction and see a semi cute guy smiling at me. “You already had that blond twink. I know, I’ve seen you with him. Why don’t you look somewhere else tonight?” The guy rubs himself on one side of my body, then speaks again, “…maybe look right here?”

I’m annoyed. For one thing, _I_ make the first move, and for another… who the fuck does he think he is to tell me who I can and cannot look at? I pull away from the guy without even answering, turn my back at him and get down the catwalk, only faintly hearing the “Asshole!” thrown at me.

The guy’s words though are still running through my head. “You already had him.” Yeah, I did. Time and time again. Yet he ends his nights in my bed more often than not. What the fuck is it with that kid? He has a great ass and he gives great head but I can name a hundred guys just as good. Ok, maybe fifty. Or twenty. Or.. five. But so what?

Another guy comes to interrupt my thoughts this time; he’s hot so I let him drive me to the dance floor and, fatally, we end up right beside that fucking kid and his I’ll-lick-your-neck-and-suck-your-cock trick. I start dancing, and I’m resolute to ignore Justin now. I’ve had him and he’s not going to get in my bed again tonight. I turn my back at him and let my trick rub his body against mine. 

Fuck it if I care that the boy has just turned eighteen and shouldn’t let random tricks take him to the backroom. Fuck it if the guy he’s with doesn’t really look like a bottom and therefore will want to get into that tight ass. Fuck it if he will do it while the whole backroom watches and waits for their turn… Fuck! 

I remove the trick’s body from mine and turn around again. The little twat is still staring at me and the fact that he doesn’t seem to be able to look away when I’m near him, not even if he has someone who’s basically fucking him while dancing, makes me again as hard as a rock. How does he do that?

My arm shoots out towards him and he takes my hand, the licking trick quickly forgotten. “Hey,” he shouts in my ear while wrapping his whole lean body around mine.

“Hey,” I shout back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Dancing?” The little shit has the nerve to reply, smiling again that smile that makes Debbie and the munchers coo.

“I doubt _dancing_ was everything that guy had in mind.”

“Well, lucky for me you saved me then. I was waiting for you anyway.”

“When are you not?” My voice is dripping sarcasm and I know he hears it and is hurt by it, but I don’t care. After all he’s getting what he wants, he’s once again ending up in my bed. I don’t have to be nice about it. 

And then he hides his face in my neck. He just hugs me closer, moves his body to the music, and fucking buries his face in the crook between my neck and my shoulder. And I let him.

We dance like that for a while, one of my hands buried in his hair, the other placed just above his ass, his breath hot on the skin left exposed from my shirt. And his cock hard against mine.

“Come on,” I say after a while, “Let’s go.”

“Backroom?” he asks softly. Silly boy, does he really think I was just looking for a quick fuck tonight? I want the whole package and, since he’s signed up for the night, he has to pay off. Besides, I don’t want any more fucking tricks seeing me with him and asking me why I’m still interested if I’ve already had him. I’ve already got Mikey for that.

“Loft,” I reply and his smile lits up the whole fucking, silver-filled room. And I try hard not to dwell on the fact that I’ve actually noticed that. 

To get out of Babylon, we pass in front of a scowling Michael, a smirking Ted, and an Emmett who’s now back from wherever he was before, and is blowing kisses in Justin’s direction, making me want to gag.

In the jeep, Justin sits sideways on the seat and looks intently at me.

“What?” I finally ask him.

“Were you worried? About me, I mean. About what that guy could have wanted to do with me.”

“The problem it’s not what someone does _with_ you, but what they might do _to_ you.” It’s my only answer.

“So you really were worried. Is that why you kept looking at me from the catwalk?”

“What is this, twenty questions?”

“I just.. I saw you weren’t interested in the first guy, but the second one was hot and you let him rub against you. I thought you’d forgotten all about me for a while and then… you just turned towards me and took me by your side. Why?”

“Listen, _Sunshine_ , if what you want is to have some kind of chatty night, you can get out of the car and go call Daphne. Otherwise shut that mouth until I have time to fill it with something else.” I’m really getting tired of people always wanting to know the meaning of everything I do.

He shuts his mouth but keeps looking at me, and smiles.

I’m considering stopping the car and throwing him out, but I’m horny and I’m not about to go back to Babylon to find another ass to fuck. Besides, what could be better than take out the frustrations _Justin_ gave me on _Justin’s_ ass? The thought makes me smirk.

I glance at Justin and he’s still smiling. Some times I think that he doesn’t really need to ask me questions to know the answers. Some times it’s like he wants me to refuse to answer to him, almost like my refusal it’s an answer in itself to him. ‘You so care about me, you love me so much!’ He said on a cold morning when I was taking him to school, and refusing to acknowledge what the news of him possibly going out of town had done to me. I played it cool, refused to answer and his conclusion was ‘you love me so much.’ How?

Well fuck it, I’m tired of analyzing tonight. We’re almost at the loft, he’s smiling, there’s spring break so that means he can sleep at my place and be there to get fucked again tomorrow morning before I go to work. I have silver confetti to wash away from his chest and a silly grin to erase from his mouth.

Nothing else has to matter tonight.


End file.
